Lyvia
|magic1=Ice-Make (Dynamic) |character2=Juvia Lockster |kanji2=ジュビア・ロクサー |romaji2=Jubia Rokusā |alias2=Juvia of the Great Sea Juvia of the Deep Rain Woman (former) Phantom Girl (by Freed) Juvia-chan |age2=24 (X791) |status2= Active |affiliation2= |magic2=Water Magic |imagegallery=Lyvia/Image Gallery }} This couple consists of the Lamia Scale Mage, Lyon Vastia and the Fairy Tail Mage, Juvia Lockser. About Lyon and Juvia Lyon Vastia Lyon Vastia (リオン・バスティア Rion Basutia) is an Ice-Make Mage of Lamia Scale. He is a rival of Gray Fullbuster. Lyon is first introduced as '''Reitei Lyon. '''Lyon is a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body. He has bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. Lyon’s eyes are slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines. He has small, linear, dark eyebrows. During his first appearance, he donned a small, light-colored earring on his left earlobe, which takes the shape of a stylized snowflake. After joining Lamia Scale, Lyon had the guild stamp imprinted on his right pectoral, in the same spot where Gray Fullbuster has his own Fairy Tail stamp. Upon Tenrou Team's return seven years later, the only difference in Lyon's look is the reappearance of an earring on his left ear. This one, however, is larger than the first and seemingly consists of a small chain as well. After joining Lamia Scale, Lyon switched to a less imposing, yet still a showy attire. He sported a white jacket reaching down below his waist, distinguished by large, dark fur trimmings around the neck and cuffs, together with similarly dark belts circling each of his arms, one above his elbow, and another above his furry cuff. Below this jacket, Lyon wore a high-collared tunic reminiscent of his old one, but much shorter, just reaching down to his waist, and colored extremely dark purple, with lighter purple edges. The most distinctive piece of his outfit at the time were his pants, which appeared to be composed of snakeskin, with a pair of dark belts circling his thighs and an intricate dark pattern adorning the front of each leg, this consisting of many rounded, rhomboidal figures linked together, each possessing a smaller figure in its center. Lyon's pants were held up by a simple light belt with a plain rectangular buckle, and his outfit was completed by simple dark shoes with lighter soles. Juvia Lockser Juvia Lockser (ジュビア・ロクサー, Jubia Rokusā) is a Mage of Fairy Tail, former an S-Class Mage of the guild Phantom Lord. Juvia is a young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. Juvia is first introduced with long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat. Upon becoming a member of Fairy Tail, she cut her long hair and began to wear more revealing clothing. However, after hearing about Gray Surge's crush on her Edolas counterpart, Juvia then returns to her original appearance with the exception of the teru teru bōzu, instead wearing a Fairy Tail emblem. Juvia's Fairy Tail Guild Stamp is above her left thigh. By the time of the Grand Magic Games, Juvia seems to have let her hair fall freely past her shoulders in a wavy style. History Lyon's History It is unknown what had happened to Lyon's parents, but as a child, he spent years searching for the strongest Mage in hopes of becoming their apprentice. It was Ur who took him in and trained him to be an Ice-Make Mage. Some years later, whilst walking through the ruins of a town destroyed by Deliora, Lyon and Ur found the town's sole survivor, Gray. They took him in, much to Lyon's chagrin, and the two trained together. When Gray ran after the demon Deliora, he and Ur followed after him and Lyon attempted to cast Iced Shell because he believed Ur was not fighting the demon seriously. Ur quickly froze him, knocking him unconscious, and proceeded to sacrifice herself by using the same spell. Ur's body turned into the ice as it sealed (and killed) Deliora, but she asks Gray to tell Lyon she had died instead as she believes if he knew the truth, he would spent his whole life attempting to melt the ice, in order to "surpass" her at last. Presumably afterwards, the two training partners went their separate ways with Lyon spending the next ten years gathering knowledge and recruiting comrades. He brought the frozen Deliora to Galuna Island during the three years before the present story line. Juvia's History Juvia was born in the year X767, and spent her childhood shunned by the other children as rain follows her along the way. So, she made teru teru bozu dolls in an attempt to make it stop raining, but it makes the other children tease her even more. As she grew older, she would overheard other people comment on the gloominess of the rain around her, making her feel increasingly depressed. At one point in her life, she was in a relationship with Bora but he broke up with her because he couldn't stand the rain. Eventually she was accepted into the Phantom Lord guild, noting that it was the first time anyone had accepted her, and formed a quarter of the guild's elite mage team, Element 4. Relationship After hearing about the missing Fairy Tail members' return, Lyon visits Fairy Tail with Sherry Blendy, Toby Horhorta, Yuka Suzuki and Jura Neekis. Here he catches sight of Juvia for the first time, and claims he is in love, which confuses her greatly. When Juvia arrives at Crocus, she meets up with Gray, but Lyon suddenly interrupts their meeting, asking Juvia to go check out the aquarium with him. Lyon then makes a bet with Gray: if Lamia Scale wins, Juvia will join their guild. In the Hidden event, Lyon gets attacked by Juvia, who hits him in the head, due to him being distracted by the sight of her panties. Synopsis X791 arc Juvia, along with everyone else on Tenrou Island, return to the Fairy Tail Guild after being found by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. She watches as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them and then disappears. She, along with the other returning members, is welcomed back by Romeo. As Lyon Vastia walks into Fairy Tail with Sherry Blendy, Toby, Jura Neekis, and Yuka, he catches sight of Juvia for the first time, and claims he is in love, which confuses Juvia greatly. Grand Magic Games arc : Juvia arrives at Crocus, the capital of Fiore, to cheer for the guild in the Grand Magic Games. She meets with Gray and asks him if he wants to go eat with her, but as Gray is about to accept, Lyon appears and says he knows some pretty good restaurants. Lyon then grabs Juvia and asks her to go to the aquarium with him. Gray and Lyon then start having an argument until Lyon proposes a bet without Juvia's permission: if Lamia Scale wins, Juvia will join their guild. To everyone's surprise Juvia is revealed to be part of a second team of competitors belonging to Fairy Tail. On the first day of events, she chooses to represent the B team in the first game of the tournament, Hidden, on the basis that Gray is competing for the A team. She is first to lose a point after trying to hug one of the Gray clones from behind, her gesture being seen as an 'attack'. As the event continues, she saves Gray from Lyon by jumping on top of his head, but she and Gray are then hit by Nulpuding. Eventually Rufus uses his Memory-Make Magic and hits almost everyone on the field, easily putting Sabertooth in the lead. When the event ends, Juvia ends up with one point, putting her team in seventh place. She is later seen moping by herself. After Fairy Tail's successful third day at the Grand Magic Games, Juvia once again heads out with the rest of the guild to celebrate at a bar. Whilst there, she congratulates Gray on his performance despite the fact the he did not compete that day at all, and watches as Gray attempts to barrel surf with the other guild members. A while later, Juvia decides to accompany the rest of Fairy Tail when they all go to Ryuzetsu Land, a popular leisure center in Crocus. Upon arriving, Juvia quickly asks Gray to accompany her on the "Love Slide", though she is turned down when he hears that the point of the slide is that two people go down hugging. Before she can say anything about Gray's attitude, she is swept off her feet by Lyon, who tells her to go with him instead. Becoming worried when the two begin to fight, Juvia steps in between them and once again asks Gray to slide with her. Despite the two still arguing, the group makes their way to the top of the slide, only for Gray and Lyon to go down together when they are pushed by Natsu, Juvia watching and wondering if she is seeing some form of male love. When Gray and Lyon freeze the pool fighting, Natsu moves to melt the ice, but uses too much Magic power, blowing the building to pieces; Juvia is thrown in the blast and lands completely fazed at the turn of events. While an annoyed Gray prepares for the battle with Chelia and Lyon, Juvia remains dazedly latched onto him. Once the battle begins, Juvia moves to the water below the bridge while Gray stays up top. As Gray avoids Lyon's attack, he calls out to Juvia down below, signaling her to supply him with a large volume of water which he uses to attack Lyon. However, the move is blocked by Chelia and Gray is injured by Lyon's counterattack, making Juvia wonder in worry about how powerful Lyon is, though Gray tells her that due to their opponents not having as effective teamwork, they still have a chance to win. However, the two are injured in battle, panting heavily while Lyon and Chelia sustain less damage. As they prepare to finish them off, Juvia looks down but soon finds Gray's hand on her shoulders, telling her that they can still win with their superior teamwork. Her hand taken by Gray, Juvia agrees with him as he tells her they will use their full Magic. More Details : *Fans thought that this couple was possible, because Leon is in love with Juvia and what Grey does not show in particular its feelings to Juvia, but what is not mutual of course for Juvia, because this one is naturally in love with Grey. Category:Lyvia Category:Semi-Canon Category:Needs Help